


I'm Your Girl?

by hibigfan



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, Possible Slow burn, minor dubchaeng, minor mimo, minor satzu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: Dahyun likes Chaeyoung, she does. But she's been acting different. It's not a bad different and she's not sure if it's a good different, but it's definitely not bad.Or: science experiment gone wrong. Momo and Chaeyoung swap bodies.





	1. IYG? Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> They mess up the experiment and somehow end up in each other's bodies. They keep it a secret and pretend to be the each other, because, _of course_ they do.
> 
> Title from Khan's - I'm Your Girl?   
> -  
> i intend for this to be a slowish burn. main pairings are dahmo/michaeng with some other scattered in. i'll add tags when they appear.  
> this is also cross posted on aff

Hirai Momo isn't the most gifted when it comes to chemistry. She doesn't get the formulas and weird math that goes into it all. She's not dumb, she just keeps mixing up the equations and things like that. Now if you were taking about having chemistry with people, yeah, that's what she's good at.

She was good at reading people. Hell, she even studied people. More specifically people and living organisms as a whole, since biology is what she's majoring in.

People say biology and chemistry are related, but she just doesn't see it.

“What do you mean you don't see it?” Momo's lab partner Son Chaeyoung sighed for the umpteenth time this week. “Biology literally needs chemistry to work! The interactions with atoms, molecules, and compounds are exactly what-”

“Chaeyoung,” Momo interrupted, “This is the 10th time you've told me this and it's only the third week of class.” The chemistry lab was also only held twice a week. The amount of times Momo's had heard the other girl complaining about the same thing was excessive.

Chaeyoung crossed her arms with a huff. “That's because you didn't understand it the other nine times I've told you.”

She might have tried to mumble it but Momo heard her loud and clear. “I don't need to understand why, I just need to pass this class.”

“But aren't you going to take-”

“I'll worry about it when the time comes.”

“That's not very responsible.”

“Neither is letting the mixture boil over when it's supposed to be simmering.” A new voice entered the conversation startling Momo and Chaeyoung. They stopped their bickering and faced their instructor.

“Sorry, Dr. Kim” “Sorry, Professor Kim”

Professor Kim turned off burner.

“I expect more out of you Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung glared at Momo, who shrugged and stared at her nails. It wasn't her fault Chaeyoung turned the burner on high. The instructions said to keep a low flame. Maybe if Chaeyoung would let her help it wouldn't have gotten messed up. So what if she was bad at the equation side of things, she could at least follow simple instructions to do the experiment.

Whatever, Momo didn't care she just needed to pass.

C's get degrees after all.

“I have office hours at 5pm. I expect to see both of you here to redo your experiment.”

That got Momo's attention. Thursday nights were date nights. They used to be Friday or Saturdays, but her girlfriend Mina (whose dancing was one of the few to rival her own) taught evening classes through the weekend at the local dance studio while Momo volunteered at the local animal shelter during the day.

“Dr. Kim-”

“We'll be there.” Chaeyoung cut the older girl off. Then it was Momo's turn to glare.

Momo quickly covered the look and smiled at the prof. “Thanks for giving us another chance, Dr. Kim”

“Anything for you, Momo.” He smiled back. “You both can go ahead and clean this up. I'll see you this evening.”

The professor had barely made it two steps away before Momo's lab partner turned to her. “Ew, did you really just flirt with the Prof? Gross. Also, you know you don't have to call him Doc, right? Kim Heechul does _not_ have his PhD.”

“I know that. I just feel sorry for him because he's the only one in the department without it. Also, I wasn't flirting, I'm just trying to stay on his good side.”

“Riiight.”

Momo rolled her eyes and ignored the girl’s statement. She just continued to pack up her bag and left. Momo couldn't stand the other girl. Just because she was a supposed “ _science prodigy_ ” didn't mean she was all that.

She really hated that Son Chaeyoung girl.

 

Chaeyoung chuckled to herself as she watched her lab partner leave the classroom. She was glad she riled her up after making her look bad on front of her advisor.

Then she realized that the other girl had left her to clean up the materials and she let out a frustrated groan.

She really hated that Hirai Momo girl.

 

-

 

When Chaeyoung made it to the classroom at 5, there was no sign of the professor, but the materials for the experiment were already laid out on the table. Momo was sat at the table carefully measuring out liquids from various containers

“The lab isn't worth that much if you're going for extra credit.”

“Look, can you cut it out?” Momo aggressively put breaker down. Liquid sloshed onto table, but Momo ignored it. “I'm already in a relationship and I'm gonna be missing date night to do this experiment with you.”

“Well I'm soooorry you don't have time to smooch with your boyfriend since we have to do this lab over.”

“I don't need your assumptions, short stack. My _girlfriend_ only has tonight off and we've had to cancel our plans 3 times in the past 2 weeks so I've barely seen her since the start of the semester.”

“Oh...”

Momo turned away and busied herself with measuring the rest of the ingredients (it was the easy part). She paused to point to page in the workbook. “Solve that.”

Chaeyoung hesitated for a moment before pulling out her notebook and a pencil to work on the problem. Momo noticed she didn't pull out a calculator, but didn't let that concern her. She finished up her measuring and lined it up nicely while she prepared to wait.

Prepared being the keyword, because when she looked up, Chaeyoung was watching her with a bored look on her face.

“Aren't you going to solve it?”

“Already did.”

Momo looked surprised but quickly covered it up, because _of course the prodigy would solve the problem in a minute_. The problem would've taken Momo at least 10 minutes to solve, and had it been anyone other than Chaeyoung, she would've asked them to prove why they got the answer they did, but she knew the other girl would get it right. She would never say it aloud, but she envied Chaeyoung's ability to do chemistry so easily.

“Alright let's get started then.” Momo said, and began picking up the chemicals she measured out for the experiment. Just as she was about to pour the first chemical into a beaker, Chaeyoung spoke.

“Did you measure everything properly?”

“Of course, I did, or do you need to check my work, Ms. Prodigy?”

“No, I believe you, I was just asking. It's my grade too, y'know.”

Momo nodded. “Sorry, I'm just trying to get this done and you've been treating me like I'm incompetent since we started this course.”

“Look, I'm not trying to be an ass. I just love science and I'm very passionate about it. I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot, how about we start over?” Chaeyoung finished her own apology with an outstretched hand and a hesitant smile.

Momo waited a moment to gauge whether the other girl was being genuine. She decided she was and gave the proffered hand a firm shake. After all, they were going to be lab partners for the rest of the semester. Not that there was assigned seats or anything, but because Prof. Kim didn't like it when people tried to change things up on him and required everyone to remain with the partners they started off with on the first day. 

“Deal. I'm Hirai Momo, 20-year-old bio major. I love to dance and I don't understand chemistry.”

Chaeyoung laughed. “I'm Son Chaeyoung, 18-year-old chemistry major. Dancing is fun, but I prefer rapping.” She paused before adding. “And I'd love to help you understand chemistry... if you want?”

“I do, but not right now. The only thing I want right now is to finish this up so I can go smooch with my girlfriend.” Momo teased.

Chaeyoung groaned and put her head in her hands “I'm sorry about that! I shouldn't have assumed.”

“You know what happens when you assume...”

“No?”

“You make an **_ass_** out of **_u_** and **_me_**.”

“That was terrible.” Chaeyoung said but laughed anyway.

“But true. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore. We started over, remember?” Momo smiled and continued with the experiment.

Chaeyoung smiled in return. Maybe Hirai Momo wasn't so bad.

 

 

They were halfway through the experiment when Momo made a comment.

“You would think Prof. Kim would be here. With the ingredients we have, something could easily go wrong.”

“But I'm here.” Chaeyoung gave a smug smile as she poured a chemical into the solution on the burner.

“Wait, isn't that-”

Chaeyoung froze at the panicked look on Momo’s face. She watched as a drop from the tube in her hand landed in the beaker. She screwed her eyes shut waiting for the impending reaction, but nothing happened.

“Just kidding.”

“What the hell!” Chaeyoung screamed hitting Momo in the arm. “I almost had a heart attack!”

“You're fine. If you would've poured the one next to it then it would've been bad.”

“I take it back. You're terrible.”

“Aw, Chaeyoungie!” Momo grabbed Chaeyoung and pulled her into a hug. “Don't be like that!”

“Ack!” Chaeyoung yelped and struggled in Momo's hold. “We're barely even friends.” Momo laughed and hugged Chaeyoung tighter as she tried to get away.

“What are you doing?!” Chaeyoung quickly tried to push away just as Momo was releasing her. Thus, causing Chaeyoung to bump the table. Momo's laughing immediately ceased as she watched the beaker that was on the bunsen burner tip into the chemical she was just talking about.

“Chaeyoung, look out!”

“I’m not falling for that agai-”

 Momo ignored her and pulled the other girl back to her, just as the two solutions touched.

 

-

 

It wasn't an explosion, but it was something like it.

Momo opened her eyes. All she could see was white. She was confused, but then she noticed she was on the floor. She groaned and sat up. It wasn't just because she was on the floor, the lab looked like it was engulfed in a thick white fog.

“Chaeyoung?”

A groan.

“Are you okay?” Momo tried to crawl through the thick smoke to the pained groans coming from the other girl.

When she reached her she screamed.

Chaeyoung quickly sat up at the noise. But then she immediately put her head between her knees as she felt a wave of nausea come through her. Momo's screaming didn't help the headache she was currently sporting, but the panic coming from the other girl scared her too.

“What's wrong?” Chaeyoung mumbled from her hunched position.

“I'm dead!”

“No, you're not.”

“Then how can I see me!”

“What are you talking about?” Chaeyoung lifted her head and looked at herself. _Wait, how can I-?_

Chaeyoung screamed.

“Stop screaming!”

“You were screaming first!”

“That's cuz I'm dead!”

“You're not dead!”

“How come I can see me then?!”

Chaeyoung stopped her yelling for a second to regard the other girl.

“Wait, you can see you too-I mean, you can see yourself too?”

“Yeah, can you?”

“Yeah.”

A beat.

“Why are you in my body?!”

“Why are you in _my_ body?!”

“This is all your fault!”

“You're the one who knocked over the experiment!”

“You're the one who was being all weird!”

**_*Ding Ding*_ **

That was Momo's text notification and she reached into her back pocket. It wasn't in the right pocket so she checked the left one.

“See! You’re being weird. Stop feeling on my ass!”

“I'm trying to find my phone!”

“Oh, I've got it.” Chaeyoung sheepishly replied and took the phone out of her pocket. “Here.”

Momo quickly checked the message then her face went pale.

“What's wrong?”

“That was my girlfriend. She's coming here to pick me up for our date since she got tired of waiting for me.”

Chaeyoung sighed.

“Then go. We already finished the experiment.” Chaeyoung looked around. The thick white cloud had disappeared and the classroom didn't look odd at all. The only thing left was the remainder of the experiment and a knocked over stool. “I'll put up the supplies, it's fine.”

Chaeyoung stood, righting the stool on her way up, and began to clean up their experiment.

“Chaeng, look at me.”

Chaeyoung paused and gave her a look, as if to say _'so what?'_ Momo rolled her eyes in response.

“I mean... _look_ at me.”

A few seconds pass, then:

“Ohhhh, right.”


	2. IYG? 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung goes on the date with Mina after some convincing from Momo – “I can’t miss another date, she’ll break up with me! Please, just pretend to be me.”
> 
>  
> 
> _They keep it a secret._

_“It’s just a date. No big deal.”_

“No big deal, right.” Chaeyoung said to psych herself up as she walked towards the beautiful brunette she’d never met. She didn’t think this was a good idea, but she was stuck in the situation with Momo and they had agreed to keep it a secret from everyone until they got it under control. Still, she can’t believe that Momo had somehow managed to convince her to go along with the plan.

 

-

_Momo stared at the girl in front of her. Chaeyoung had been quiet for the past couple of minutes. It was as if everything that could possibly go wrong kept going wrong. The situation they were already in was one that couldn’t be described._

_How does one go about telling someone they’ve swapped bodies? No one would believe them. The first place they’d go is either a hospital or a therapist to be pumped full of meds, the next a mental asylum. They had to keep this to themselves and get it under control._

 

_“Chaeyoung, say something,” Momo pleaded. She had been waiting for so long, she thought the silence would make her go insane, if the situation didn’t catch up to her first._

_It took a moment longer, but the younger girl finally looked away from the lab table, which had been cleaned of their science experiment._

_“This is crazy.” Chaeyoung whispered as the situation settled in._

_“I know, but it’s the only way.”_

_“The only way? What if we ask—” Momo interrupted Chaeyoung before she could continue._

_“You know we can’t tell anyone.” Momo spoke and locked eyes with the other girl and they were matched in an intense stare before Chaeyoung looked away._

_“You’re right, but I’m not sure about this.”_

_“Please, Chaeyoung! I can’t miss another date, she’ll break up with me. Just pretend to be me.”_ _Momo sounded desperate for the younger girl to agree to her plan._

 _“Pretend to be you?” Chaeyoung scoffed. “I don’t even_ know _you!”_

_Momo waved a hand as if she were waving the other girl’s response away. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You like rapping, right? Just talk about music and dancing.” Momo nodded, it was a simple: Chaeyoung would pretend to be her, and Mina wouldn’t break up with her. It was the perfect plan._

_Chaeyoung wasn’t convinced, she tried another argument. “What if she notices?”_

_“If she gets suspicious, just cover it up. We only started during the summer and we haven’t had many chances to meet up.” Momo was lying, of course, but Chaeyoung didn’t know that, so she nodded, thinking that the other girl made sense. Then Momo continued. “It’s probably fine.”_

**_“Probably?_ ** _What do you mean **probably?”**_

_“I **mean** , that it’s a perfect plan and you’ll do just fine.” Momo nodded, a wide, confident smile planted on her face. “I believe in you.” She gave Chaeyoung a pat on her back._

_Momo’s confidence somehow had Chaeyoung nodding back. “Yeah, I’m pretty smart. I bet can think of something.”_

_“Exactly!”_

_“I got this.”_

_“You got this!”_

_“Alright!”_

_“Alright!”_

_And so Momo handed Chaeyoung her phone. “My passcode is 0528—Don’t look at the pictures!—Mina said she’ll be outside in 10 minutes, let’s go.”_

_“Right, let’s go.” Chaeyoung took the phone and put it in her pocket. She couldn’t help but feel like she got tricked, but Momo looked too innocent to do something like that, so she followed the older girl._

 

_Momo had given Chaeyoung a quick rundown of her girlfriend as they made their way out of the science building and towards the courtyard that she knew Mina to be waiting at._

_“Her name is Myoui Mina, age 19, and she’s in my year, or I’m in her year since I started a year late. Anyways, she’s majoring in dance, her specialty is ballet—she’s been doing that for over 10 years—but she’s good at all types of dance. She likes the Harry Potter series and cries when she’s stressed so don’t freak out. She also…”_

_Momo continued to ramble details about her girlfriend. Chaeyoung smiled at the happy look on her own face. It was clear that Momo cared for this other girl, so Chaeyoung listened closely and committed it all to memory, or she tried her best—Momo was quite the talker._

_Chaeyoung tried not to think of everything that could go wrong, but she couldn’t help but think that literally anything could go wrong. However, Momo did convince her it was a good idea and they were stuck in the situation together, so she really had no choice but to go along. She would try if only to keep her new friend happy._

_As they walked towards the courtyard, Momo saw a girl sitting on a bench under one of the trees that lined the pathway. Momo pulled Chaeyoung to a stop and placed her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders._

_“Okay, Mina is waiting under that tree.” Momo nodded her head in the direction her girlfriend was sitting. “You just gotta pretend to be me and everything will be fine. I’ll give you a call later.”_

_Chaeyoung turned to look at Momo’s girlfriend –_ at Mina, _she corrected herself – and immediately turned back towards the other girl._

_“What the hell! You never said your girlfriend was beautiful!”_

_“I didn’t think I had to!” Momo laughed. “Have you seen me? Do you think I deserve anything less?”_

_Chaeyoung huffed._

_“I’m kidding.” Momo said after Chaeyoung looked like she was suddenly nervous. “But she’s more than just looks. And she won’t bite. Go get ‘er tiger.” Momo gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze._

_Chaeyoung resisted. “I don’t know…”_

_Momo sighed. “It’s just a date. No big deal.” Then she gently pushed her in the direction of the waiting girl._

 

_-_

Chaeyoung waved when she got closer the girl sitting under the tree but was ignored. When she was standing next to her not-girlfriend she noticed that Mina had earbuds in her ear. She didn’t know what got into her, but she decided it would be a great idea to scare the other girl. With her shadow hidden by the those of the tree above, she circled around the girl looking at her phone and quickly shook her shoulders.

“Kya!” Mina turned and threw the object in her hand, meaning Chaeyoung, who was slightly bent over, got hit in the face by the smartphone.

Chaeyoung quickly realized that today was not her day, and that scaring Myoui Mina was not at all a great idea like she thought.

“Momo, I’m so sorry!”

“S’okay.” Chaeyoung picked up the other girl’s phone and brushed off the grass. “I’m just glad your phone is okay.”  She sheepishly muttered, while holding her smarting nose.

“You know I always throw what’s in my hand and you usually dodge it, are you okay?” Mina took Chaeyoung’s hand off her face to inspect the damage, but Chaeyoung could tell she wasn’t just referring to her nose.

“I’m just having an off day is all.” Chaeyoung smiled and took Mina’s hand in her own. She was getting flushed from the close look the other girl was giving her and wanted to take the attention away from herself. “Enough about me. What about our date?”

Mina looked like she wanted to press but accepted the subject change. She released Chaeyoung’s hand and stood, then started walking towards the campus exit. Chaeyoung quickly caught up to walk beside the other girl.

“Well it’s been awhile since it’s been just the two of us, so I thought we could stay the night in. I wanted to make you dinner for repayment on cancelling our last few dates.”

“Wait, you canceled them, I thought-” Chaeyoung quickly shut her mouth, having realized she was speaking aloud.

“I know, I know, you keep telling me that it’s not my fault that we had the dance recital, but I still can’t help but feel bad.”

Chaeyoung was glad that Mina was the one who covered up her slip up without noticing. But she also realized that Momo wasn’t entirely truthful on the situation, since she made it seem like she was the one who had skipped out on the past few dates.

“Exactly, so I don’t want to hear you blaming yourself anymore…” Chaeyoung paused, she wasn’t sure what Momo had called the other girl. She’d have to ask Momo later, for now she just decided to stick with “Mina.”

The other girl gave her a soft smile and mumbled her thanks. Chaeyoung remembered that Momo said Mina was quiet, but she didn’t expect her to be like this. Chaeyoung had to look away because the other girl was acting too cute and she didn’t know what to do with herself.

They continued the walk Mina’s apartment. The walk itself was mainly in a comfortable silence, but Chaeyoung noticed that Mina’s hand kept brushing against her own. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to hold it, so she kept asking Mina questions about her day and gesticulating so that their hands wouldn’t touch.

Eventually Mina seemed to get the hint that Momo (Chaeyoung) wasn’t going to hold her hand, so she took a step further away from the other girl. She couldn’t help but feel like there was something wrong with Momo since the other girl was usually so affectionate. She was acting so distant. Normally Momo would’ve hugged her, rubbed their cheeks together, held her hand, or even given her a kiss by now, but it seemed like maybe she was upset about Mina missing their date nights despite saying she wasn’t.

Mina shook it off, she would make it up to her tonight. She would show Momo how sorry she was and how much she really missed her.

 

Chaeyoung followed Mina into a 5-story building that she guessed was Mina’s apartment. They went into the elevator and Chaeyoung watched as Mina pressed the button labeled “F”. The elevator took them to the fourth floor and Chaeyoung followed Mina to the end of the hall where she stopped in front of room number 415. While Mina took the time to grab the keys out of her bag, Chaeyoung took in her surroundings. Mina’s door was located next to the emergency exit and stairway that lead to the roof, if the label on the door was to be believed. Mina opened her apartment and Chaeyoung watched as the older girl took her shoes off and placed them on the shoe rack next to the door. She followed Mina’s lead after entering the apartment.

The one-bedroom apartment was modest and minimally decorated, not in a way that looked sparse, but more orderly and held mainly the essentials. There was a laptop sitting on the small coffee table in the center of the living room. Across the table was a couch that lined the wall facing the large window with a desk and chair underneath it, the only other thing in the room was a bookcase filled with a mixture of books, photos, and movies.

Chaeyoung walked further into the apartment and her curious nature led her to the checking out the two rooms with closed doors. One was room was a bathroom with light blue walls and curtains and rugs to match. ‘ _That must mean this other room is Mina’s bedroom.’_ Chaeyoung opened the door to look inside but was grabbed by the waist and pulled into a back hug. She startled and let out a yelp, pulling the door shut in the process.

Mina laughed at her girlfriend, thinking that Momo was always so easy to scare. She took a step back and released the other girl, so she could turn around. “I’m about to finish up the dinner, do you want anything to drink?”

Chaeyoung put her hand on her chest and as she tried to calm her racing heart. “Maybe some water, please?”

Mina nodded and went to the kitchen. She returned shortly with a glass of ice water. She motioned to the couch as she handed the other girl the water. “I downloaded that show you like to watch, I know you’ve been talking about how you missed it and haven’t gotten to see it.” She pushed Chaeyoung onto the couch and handed her the laptop from the table. “You remember my password, right?”

Chaeyoung obviously didn’t remember, but she tried to cover it up. “You know how bad my memory is, why are you teasing me,” she whined.

 “I know, I know, but it’s funny that you always forget it,” Mina laughed. “You’d probably forget your own phone password if it wasn’t a straight line.”

Chaeyoung pouted because it seemed like something Momo would do. Also, because she felt like she was being teased and she started to get flushed.

“I’ll tell you again, maybe you’ll remember this time,” Mina teased. “It’s –”

Just then, her (Momo’s) phone vibrated in her pocket. She noticed the call she was receiving was from her own phone. Chaeyoung gave Mina an apologetic smile and waved her phone, “Sorry, I have to take this, it’s important.”

Mina smiled back at Chaeyoung. “That’s fine, I have to get back to making dinner.” She logged into the laptop and went into the kitchen. Chaeyoung watched her until she disappeared into the kitchen before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Chaengie!” Chaeyoung heard her own voice sound through the phone.

“Ew, don’t call me that, it sounds weird coming from my own voice.”

“Sorry, sorry. Anyways, I just called to ask how the date’s going. What are you guys doing?”

“Oh, she took me back to her place—”

“Oh, really?” Momo interrupted, and Chaeyoung could somehow hear her smirking over the line.

“She said you guys haven’t spent a lot of time together so she’s making us dinner.”

“Ahh! She’s such a great cook. You’re so lucky!” Momo gushed. “What’s she making?”

Chaeyoung wasn’t sure so she walked to the kitchen to check. She tried to peek from the corner of the wall, but she couldn’t see anything and walked up behind the other girl. She gently tapped Mina’s shoulder so as to not scare the other girl who was stirring food in a large pot. Mina still jumped a little, but she didn’t throw the spoon she was holding, so Chaeyoung considered that a success.

Chaeyoung covered the phone and asked what Mina was making. Mina smiled shyly and muttered, “Jokbal.”

“Hell yes!” A small, tinny voice exclaimed.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes but smiled at Mina. The other girl giggled in response. She raised the phone in her hand and pointed to the living room. Mina nodded and resumed her cooking as Chaeyoung left to continue talking to Momo.

“I’m sure you heard, but she’s making jokbal.”

“I knowww! This is why I like Minari so much. She must’ve been planning this, because it takes hours to make since she knows it’s my favorite.”

Chaeyoung caught the nickname and also realized why Mina seemed so shy earlier, she had planned all this out for Momo and was probably nervous about making her favorite food. ‘ _What a shame_ ,’ Chaeyoung thought, the girl wouldn’t even be experiencing it.

There was some rustling on the other end. “I’m coming over.”

“You can’t!” Chaeyoung quickly shut down the other girl.

It was silent on the other and Chaeyoung could just tell that Momo was pouting.

“Okay, fine, but you better tell her that you have a starving friend and you need to take them food after. Say that you owe them or something.”

“Sure, sure.” Chaeyoung acquiesced.

“I actually called for another reason.”

Chaeyoung waited for Momo to continue.

“Well I went back to the lab to make sure it was clean and give Professor Kim our results—we got 100% by the way—but now I’m not sure what to do and it’s getting late.”

 _Oh_.

Chaeyoung hadn’t thought about that before. “Go home, maybe?”

“I can’t just go back to my place; my roomie will think it’s weird.” Momo laughed. “For someone so smart, you’re pretty clueless.”

“I meant my place.”

“Oh right, well where do you live?”

“Shit, I forgot!”

“It’s not a big deal. When you remember, just text me your address. I’ll text you mine, so you can head there after the date.” The last bit sounded weird to Chaeyoung, a lot less like a suggestion and more like an order despite the words she said; it was like Momo was trying to say something. Chaeyoung didn’t get it, so she brushed it off.

“It’s not just that, it’s my roommate.”

“That’s fine, I’ll just pretend to be you.”

“It’s not just that… she’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah…”

 

 _Silence_.

 

“How do you just forget to mention you have a girlfriend? You just let me think that you were a presumptuous, not entirely straight asshole.”

“Look with everything going on I forgot—wait, what do you mean _not entirely_ straight?”

“Well, you’re going along with the plan to date my girlfriend.”

“Okay, good point, but I think I didn’t really have a choice-”

“Hey, don’t change the subject. You have a girlfriend!” Momo sounded almost as excited as she was when she heard that Mina was making jokbal. “Is she hot?”

“This is not the time.” Chaeyoung face-palmed.

“Look, I’m just trying to prepare myself. I don’t want to get scared like you did.”

“Umm, well,” Chaeyoung stopped and looked toward the kitchen, suddenly aware that she was talking about her actual girlfriend while her not-girlfriend was practically next to her. She decided that it wasn’t the safest bet to continue talking about this in the apartment and shouted to Mina that she would be right back.

“Hold on,” Chaeyoung said into the phone. She put on her shoes and stepped outside to take the short trip to the roof where she would have more privacy.

The rooftop was empty and cleaner than Chaeyoung expected. It contained a few exhaust vents and a couple of lawn chairs that looked slightly weathered, but still in good shape. She sat down on one and looked at the town. The view was beautiful, and she could see the university from here, as well as her own apartment a few blocks away, which was interesting to note.

“Okay,” Chaeyoung finally spoke.

“Sounds a little windy, where are you?”

“Sorry, I went to the roof. Is it that bad?”

“No, no. It’s better now. I could just tell you went outside.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I guess I should tell you about Dahyun.”

“Yes, you should.”

“Okay, so Kim Dahyun. She’s 18 and is majoring in Physical Therapy. We’ve known each other for years, but I moved away in high school and we met up again in college. And unlike you—cuz I know you were lying—Dahyun and I have only been dating for a month.”

Momo sounded a little apologetic when she said, “Okay, it’s been 3 and a half months.” Chaeyoung made a noise signaling she heard, but didn’t respond to the statement, instead she continued to describe her girlfriend.

“She likes to rap, that’s how we became friends actually, we had a rap battle—I won but she doesn’t remember it right so I just pretend like she did. She can play the piano, and she’s a really eccentric dancer—she does this great eagle dance—anyways, I think you’d like her. She doesn’t like horror movies cuz she always gets scared, but she always wants to watch them—I think it’s an excuse to cuddle.” Chaeyoung paused to laugh. “She’s a little taller than me, and oh! She has really pale skin, so we called her Tofu growing up.” Chaeyoung described her girlfriend, not able to keep from adding short asides to almost every statement.

“Mm, I see.” Momo said, and took a second to take it all in. “I do have one question though.”

“Shoot.”

“Is she hot though?”

Chaeyoung let out a loud groan _._

 “What? It’s literally the only thing I’ve asked you and you still haven’t answered! I just want to know. I mean it’s not like you’re not attractive or anything.”

“Momo, please.”

“Okay, fine.”

_A beat._

“But is she at least pretty?”

“Yes! Okay, she’s pretty. Are you happy now?”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll text you my address, but I should head back down. I’ve been gone for awhile and this date seems really important to Mina.”

“Okay! Give Mina a kiss for me.”

Chaeyoung laughed.

“No, I’m serious.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m a really affectionate person and Mina might think something is off if you don’t.”

“But she’s your girlfriend.”

“And you’re me, so that means she’s your girlfriend too.”

Chaeyoung hesitated, it wasn’t that Chaeyoung wasn’t into skinship, she just got nervous or embarrassed to initiate the contact. But it seemed like Chaeyoung would have to get over that quickly.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good, I’ll talk to you later. Text me how the rest of the date goes. Fighting!”

Chaeyoung gave a weak sound in response and Momo hung up. She had a strange feeling like she was just tricked by the older girl, it was a something she was starting to feel more often as the day went on. She let out a deep breath and patted her cheeks to psych herself up before she made her way back to Mina’s apartment.

 _“It’s just a date. No big deal._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed ❤️
> 
> twitter: @hibigfan69


	3. IYG? 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung is acting different, Dahyun isn't sure what's going on, but she thinks she might like it.
> 
> It’s still a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sry this is up so late! i actually thought I posted this a few months ago but it was sitting as a draft... so yeah, my b
> 
> hope you enjoy tho 💖
> 
>  
> 
> also, i've been reading a lot of social media AUs so pls excuse the text messages. actually, let me know if you guys enjoy the text messages they won't be constant, but I might put them in sometimes.

 

The sun was beginning to set when Momo started to make her way to Chaeyoung’s apartment. She was glad the school was not located near any questionable areas and that the crime rate in the city was at an all-time low, because even though she’s not necessarily afraid of the dark, she's heard the horror stories of things going on near their rival school YGU.

Momo put Chaeng’s address into the phone she had been given. She’s glad the other girl’s passcode was in the shape of a 2, as it made it really easy to remember. She snooped around in her phone because if the other girl had something to hide she would have said something. It was pretty boring, there were only a few apps, so Momo decided to check the gallery. The pictures that Chaeyoung had were more artsy than anything, but that didn't mean that there wasn’t anything to look at. There were several pictures Chaeng with another girl who had long blonde hair and pale skin.

Momo isn’t blind, she knows Chaeyoung is attractive, but the other girl she was with was something else. Momo shook her head, she had been standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking at pictures of the girl she could only assume was Chaeyoung’s girlfriend for 10 minutes. She closed the gallery, opened the GPS again, and followed the directions to Chaeng’s apartment. As she walked she noticed the area she was in was actually only a few blocks away from Mina's apartment.

 _I can't believe she lives this close. I better get some jokbal tonight_.

The building Chaeyoung lived in was owned by the university and was one of the few off-campus dorms they had. All the university dorms had keycards to get access into the building, but Momo had no clue where Chaeyoung kept her key so she walked into the building and knocked on the glass window that led to what seemed to be a small access room next to the entrance. A girl with headphones on was studying in the room and she looked up when she heard the knock. Once the girl recognized Momo, she unlocked the door to the lobby.

Their university offered a work-study program where students could be paid to work at various university locations with a light workload that allowed them to do their studies. Momo had tried it her freshman year, she did exactly what the girl was doing, which was sit at the entrance of the university dorms, manage the access to the building and ensure there were no afterhours visitors. The job was cake, and it was how she ended up meeting Mina, because for someone so responsible, she often lost her keycard and would need to be let into the building.

“Hey, Chaeng,” the girl said, nodding at Momo as she made her way inside. Momo smiled back.

“Hey, Tzuyu,” Momo said after looking discreetly at the nametag the other girl was wearing.

 

Momo was sure the building had seen better days. While the outside looked pristine, the lobby had a weird stale smell, like microwaved food mixed with someone’s body spray as if they tried to use that to cover up the smell. Momo scrunched her nose at the smell and looked around.

It looked like the University made an attempt at the upkeep of the building, because the walls were white and off-white—like they wanted to make the room look nice for visitors, but they didn’t care enough to either find the same color that was previously there or repaint the entire walls the new color.  The lobby led to an elevator, a stairwell, and a room separated by glass, which Momo guessed was the common room based on the couches, tables, and TV located inside. She passed a bunch of mailboxes on the wall that seemed to be in good condition and opted to take the stairs, since Chaeyoung’s room was on the second floor of the 10-story building.

 _Room 209._  

Momo reached the room listed in Chaeng’s text and searched the pockets of the other girl’s backpack for her keys. She found the keyring with two keys attached to a small wallet, which contained Chaeng’s building keycard, some cash, and school ID. She felt a little dumb for not looking for the building keycard earlier when it had been so easy to find just now, she shrugged it off and tried the larger of the two keys on the door, guessing that the smaller one was a mail key.

The dorm was small and offered little privacy besides the shared bathroom in the corner of the room. The rest of the dorm was open and barely had enough room for two sets of twin sized beds separated by two desks, one bookcase, a mini fridge, and a microwave.  

There were, however, two people in the room looking awfully cozy crouched over a book together. They didn’t even seem to notice her come in.

Momo closed the door behind her. It slammed—accidentally and definitely not on purpose—startling the two girls on the bed who looked toward the noise.

Momo suddenly felt embarrassed. “Umm, hey?”

“Oh, hey! I didn’t know you were going to be back so soon,” the smaller of the two girls on the bed said. She had a wide smile on her face and Momo recognized the girl from Chaeyoung’s pictures. _This must be Dahyun, Chaeng’s girlfriend._ “You said that you had to redo a lab and it might take a while.”

Dahyun looked excited to see her and Momo couldn’t help but smile back. It took a few seconds for her to realize that she was just smiling at the other girl instead of responding like a normal person would. She’s not gonna lie, she’s glad that she saw the pictures, because this girl was beautiful, and it would be bad if she made a fool of herself in front of who was supposed to be her own girlfriend.

 _Pictures did not do you justice_ , Momo thought, but outwardly replied with, “Yeah, I had a great partner, so we finished pretty quick.”

Dahyun put a finger on her chin in thought, “Was it that Mimi girl? I thought you said-”

“No no, I mean yes yes. I mean it was Mimi, I mean,” Momo paused and took a breath. She wasn’t even upset that Dahyun had said the wrong name, she was flustered because the girl had looked extra cute and it jumbled her thoughts for a second. “Her name is Momo, but we just got off on the wrong foot. She’s actually pretty amazing. I wish I would’ve gotten to know her sooner.”

Momo watched as Dahyun tilted her head to the side at her statement, but the girl didn’t respond so she continued. “So, who’s...?” She made a vague gesture at the room’s other occupant., 

“Oh!” Dahyun jumped and turned to girl sitting really close to her. “This is Sana. She’s from my anatomy class. We have our first test coming up and we’re trying to study.”

 _Well you look a little cozy._ Momo isn’t sure why she’s getting upset at the two girls’ closeness. _They’re just close cuz they’re sharing a book, it would be harder to see if they were further apart_. She nodded to herself and looked around. Wait, why are they sharing a book when there’s another one open on the other bed??

Momo walked over to the unoccupied bed and picked up the book, “Oh, here’s another book. I bet it’s pretty cramped trying to share one like that.” She gave wide smile to Dahyun and a pointed look to Sana.

“It’s fine.” Sana smiled and nudged Dahyun’s shoulder playfully. “It’s not that bad next to Dahyunnie.” Dahyun smiled in return and sheepishly looked away.

Momo just blinked in response. Sana literally just flirted with Dahyun in front of her. Were they not open with their relationship? Did Dahyun not care?

She started to get upset again.

It’s because I’m in Chaeng’s body.

That’s why. 

Because Dahyun is Chaeyoung’s girlfriend, and I’m Chaeyoung, therefore she’s my girlfriend. I’m just feeling this way since I’m in her body.

She didn’t know what to say and she probably looked dumb holding the book up when it apparently wasn’t needed, so she brought it with her as she joined the two girls on the bed. Sana looked surprised, and Momo figured it was the best time to stop making a fool of herself and show Sana that Dahyun was off-limits.

 

It was cramped but Momo had managed to lie down on the bed and put her head in Dahyun’s lap. The other girl made a face but didn’t push her off, instead she started running her fingers through Momo’s hair.

“You okay?” Dahyun asked softly.

“Just tired.”

Dahyun hummed in response and smiled down at her girlfriend. Sana let out a small huff and Momo looked up toward the other girl. She seemed to be upset at being ignored and Momo couldn’t help the snicker she let out. Dahyun looked at her questioningly before turning her attention to Sana who had started using aegyo to get the younger girl’s attention.

Momo rolled her eyes and turned to bury her head in Dahyun’s tummy after Sana started to get annoying. She began to feel tired since Dahyun had continued to play with her hair, and that had always been something that put her to sleep since she was a child. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the fingers running through her hair stopped, and she couldn’t help the whine that came out her mouth.

Momo could hear Dahyun giggling above her. “What’s going on?”

“Why’d you stop?” Momo mumbled into Dahyun’s stomach.

“I was studying."

A whine.

“I need to study.”

Momo groaned.

She could hear Sana laughing so she sat up to give the girl a look.

Sana smirked, then purposefully leaned against Dahyun to study. Dahyun likes skinship so she doesn’t think anything of it, especially since Chaeyoung never seemed to want to give her a lot of it, so she’d take what she could get. 

But of course Momo wasn’t aware of this. She huffed.

She was jealous by nature, but more so when she could see what was going on, which probably explained why she wasn’t too upset at the idea that Chaeng was gonna be making moves on Mina. But that was a topic for another time, she’d probably get upset thinking about it now, and she had to do something about Sana.

 

Momo got up to get a water bottle out of the fridge. She took a sip as she thought about her plan. After a couple of minutes of contemplating and letting the two girls study, she returned to the bed. 

“Scoot forward.” Dahyun did so automatically and continued to study. She sat closer to the center of the bed, no longer resting on the wall with Sana leaning against her. Sana grumbled and got ready to adjust her position after Dahyun moved. She stopped when she saw Momo getting on the bed and moving behind Dahyun.

Momo gave the other girl a smirk and weaseled her leg between Sana and Dahyun so she could be comfortable. Sana scooted away so they weren’t pressed up against each other. Dahyun paused her studying when she noticed what was going on and looked behind her.

Momo gave her an innocent smile. “I just miss you?”

“Okay.” Dahyun smiled, excited that Chaeng initiated contact for once, and let Momo press against her back. She tried to resume studying but Sana was too far to see the book.

Momo could tell the other girl was far, so she enacted the next part in her plan. She found the other book she had grabbed earlier and handed it to Sana. The girl looked at the book and Cheshire grin appeared on her face. She pushed the book away and opted to just lean against Momo and Dahyun, so they could continue sharing the same book.

Momo could hear Sana contributing to their studies so she didn’t push the other girl away, but she did turn her head to the side, so she was no longer having a face full of Sana’s hair. Not that she would ever admit it, but Sana’s hair did smell really nice so it’s not like it would’ve been a problem, but she couldn’t let herself enjoy it on principle. Instead, she let herself enjoy having her girlfriend in her arms. Momo wrapped her arms around Dahyun’s waist and squeezed lightly. She started to get bored listening to the studying and rubbed her thumbs back and forth for a bit before she started to feel Dahyun move around.

Dahyun grabbed Momo’s hands and turned away from Sana to whisper, “You’re distracting me.” Momo moved her hands to Dahyun’s hips and gave her a quick squeeze to show she heard and kept still. Dahyun went back into her studies and Momo adjusted her hand’s position on Dahyun’s hips so her arms were in a more comfortable position, and her thumbs ended up just under Dahyun’s shirt.

Momo couldn’t help but start to rub small circles when her fingers met skin. It was like she needed to test how soft Dahyun’s skin was. That being said, she couldn’t really tell how soft the other girl’s skin was with just her thumbs, and as if they had a mind of their own, her hands started to creep a little further under Dahyun’s shirt.

Dahyun froze.

The small circles, while slightly distracting, were quite soothing and Dahyun had been able to continue studying with Sana, but when she felt her girlfriend’s hands move under her shirt she could no longer concentrate.

“Chaeng,” Dahyun whispered. Momo didn’t stop the motion of her hands. She was too absorbed with the feeling of skin under her fingertips.

“Chaeng,” Dahyun hissed, she was blushing so intensely she could feel it all the way down her neck. Sana was right there. What had come over her usually shy girlfriend?

“Chaeng!”

Momo finally realized she was being called, still not fully used to the name for the body she was in and paused.

“I’m trying to study.” Dahyun didn’t exactly tell her to stop but she couldn’t focus with the other girl’s hands on her. She leaned forward, no longer resting against her girlfriend, but she didn’t move from between the other girl’s legs. She could hear giggling, so she turned to Sana who had a smirk on her face.

“Aw, Dahyunnie is blushing.” Sana teased with a squeeze to Dahyun’s cheeks. “So cute. Let’s keep studying. We’re almost done with this chapter.” Then she wrapped arm around the younger girl before looking over her shoulder to wink at Momo.

Momo frowned.

Dahyun remained in a weird position between the two girls but she didn’t move away from either. She loved skinship and didn’t see anything wrong with it. Momo, however, was confused. Dahyun was either oblivious to Sana’s flirting or she was encouraging it. Momo didn’t think it was the latter, but it didn’t make her any less jealous, especially with the way Sana would look at her smugly whenever she did anything flirtatious to Dahyun.

 

Momo was bored and annoyed. She was leaning against the wall watching Sana with an arm around her girlfriend—Chaeng’s girlfriend—while they studied, and she couldn’t even touch Dahyun anymore! Her roaming hands got caught a third time and Dahyun had seemingly had enough and placed them on the bed beside her with a firm, “Not now, I’m studying.” So it wasn’t anyone’s fault but her own, but still, it wasn’t fair that Sana could still touch her.

Momo pulled out her phone and texted Chaeng.

Momo left Chaeng on read and silenced the phone after the vibrations became obnoxious. At least she had one answer to the question that had been plaguing her mind about Dahyun encouraging Sana. The younger girl just wanted some affection and since she realized this, she decided she would help Dahyun and Chaeyoung out.

She was so lost in thought, she didn’t notice the unwanted company packing her bag and getting ready to leave until Dahyun left the space between her legs.

“Thanks for helping me study,” Dahyun said as she walked Sana to the door.

“Any time, it was my pleasure.” Sana winked.

She fucking winked. Momo was suddenly heated again. She quickly stood and made her way to the door . She stood behind her girlfriend and stuck her arm out as Sana tried to hug Dahyun to keep her at arms distance. The girl only smirked in response.

“See you around, Chaeyeon.”

“It’s Chaeyoung.” Momo growled out.

“Sure.” Sana shrugged and made her way out. Throwing a wave over her shoulder. Dahyun waved back and Momo pulled her inside and slammed the door.

“What was that-” Momo started, but was interrupted when Dahyun pressed up against her and silenced her with a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but when she pulled away, Momo felt like she was in a daze. “Huh?”

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous.” Momo pouted. She wasn’t, she just didn’t know why Sana had to act like that in front of her.

“Sure you weren’t.”

“I just-I didn’t like how she was all over you.”

“Chaeng, you don’t have anything to worry about. Sana has been my best friend since high school.”

Momo knew that Dahyun was trying to help, but the fact that Sana had known Dahyun for years somehow made it worse.

“Are you hungry?”

Momo was surprised by the quick change of topic and shook her head. Only to be betrayed by the sound of her stomach growling. “Maybe a little..?”

Dahyun giggled. “I feel like my brain has been fried from all that studying. Let’s go grab a bite since I know you probably haven’t eaten since breakfast.” She grabbed her wallet and pulled the shorter girl out the room behind her.  

 

They reached the lobby and Momo saw a familiar head of pink hair next to the entrance. It looked like Sana was still in the building and making a habit of ruining people’s lives. The girl was leaning into the window of the entry manager room, talking to Tzuyu and probably annoying the hell out of her, based on the way the girl gave biggest eye roll Momo had ever seen. Then something unexpected happened, Tzuyu pulled Sana in by the collar of her shirt and planted a quick kiss on the other girl’s lips before pushing her away.

“Now go away, I’m working.”

Sana had the goofiest smile on her face and let herself get pushed towards the exit.

“See you later, Sweetheart.” Just as she was leaving she noticed that they had an audience and blushed. When she saw who it was she grinned and waved before leaving the building.

Momo hadn’t realized that they had stopped to watch the scene, but she did notice that Dahyun was now smirking at her. She didn’t say anything, but Momo knew what the look meant—I told you so.

Tzuyu regarded the couple as they approached, “Sorry you had to see that, Sana has been extra clingy since I’ve been out sick the past few days,” She paused to look at Dahyun, “You know how she gets.” Though Tzuyu pretended to act unaffected, the slight blush and small smile on her face said otherwise. 

Dahyun nodded, having been victim to Sana’s clinginess many times over the years. “It’s fine, but it’s good you’re here today. Chaeng looked like she was gonna have a fit if Sana gave me another hug. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this jeal-”

“I wasn’t jealous!”

Tzuyu just looked at her. “Sure, Jan”

Momo threw her hands up and stormed out the building. She couldn’t believe those two were ganging up on her. She realized Dahyun hadn’t followed her out and turned back a moment later to grab her girlfriend’s hand and pull her out the building, Tzuyu’s laugh following them out the door.

\--

 

“Are you still upset?”

Momo ignored her.

“Darling,” Dahyun said, voice full of aegyo and her eyes in the shape of crescents.

“I’m not talking to you.” Momo looked away and mumbled into her tteokbokki.

“Darling. Darling. Daaaarling.” Dahyun kept repeating the word and tried to catch Momo’s gaze, but the other girl kept trying to avoid her. It was like a game and Momo knew she would not be the winner.

She was panicking inside and it was taking everything inside her to keep strong. Dahyun had looked so cute and it made Momo want to kiss her.

So she did.

She honestly didn’t think there was any problem with it. Chaeng and Dahyun were dating, and they’ve clearly kissed based on what happened earlier. Momo liked skinship, Dahyun liked skinship, it was fine. She was just missing one point, the fact that she forgot Chaeng wasn’t the biggest on skinship or initiating affection. 

“I’m not mad.” Momo said once she pulled away from the short lip lock. She resumed eating and didn’t notice the look she was getting from the girl sitting beside her.

 

Dahyun raised her hand, to get the attention of their server. 

Momo looked at the other girl who had suddenly gone quiet. She was confused about why they were getting to-go boxes and the check when they hadn’t been at the restaurant for long. She tried to catch her gaze, but Dahyun didn’t seem to be in the mood. Momo couldn’t help but think she messed up. She was trying to help Chaeyoung’s relationship, but she might’ve just ruined it. She followed the small blonde out the restaurant and let her pull her to their dorm.

Dahyun didn’t even speak to Tzuyu when they got to the dorm. Momo tried to say something to the younger girl but was quickly pulled away from her and up the stairs. She almost dropped the bag she was holding due to the speed Dahyun started to walk at once they reached the second story and the path to their room. The other girl didn’t even reach for her keys since they had forgotten to lock the door when they left, she just threw the door open and pulled Momo inside.

They got into the room and Dahyun released Momo’s hand. Momo set the food down on one of the desks and turned to Dahyun. She couldn’t tell what was going on in the other girl’s head, but she could see that she was literally shaking. 

Ah, I made her mad. I better apologize now before I mess anything else up. 

“Dahyun, I-”

“Shut up.”

Momo saw Dahyun taking deliberate steps towards her and she took steps backward in response until she felt the back of her legs hit her bed. She was trapped and Dahyun continued to make her approach. 

“I’m sor-” 

“I said,” Dahyun interrupted, and pushed Momo backwards, who flailed her arms as she lost balance and fell onto the bed behind her. “Shut,” she continued, climbing onto the frozen girl’s lap.

“Up,” she finished, taking her girlfriend’s lips with her own. 

And so she did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chap messes up when I try to edit the pics. I'll try to raise them some other time 
> 
> follow me on Twitter @hibigfan69

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in years! hope you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> twitter: @hibigfan69


End file.
